dickfiguresfandomcom-20200223-history
Gelato Bene
' ' Gelato Bene is a minor character from Dick Figures. His color is orange and he is also an Italian that works with his mother in a restaurant where he makes pizzas. He made his debut in Pleasure Cruise as a simple Italian stereotypical character. Gelato then went to star in a larger role in Taco Tuesday, where we see that he works in a restaurant. His most recent appearance was A Hobbit of Thrones. Appearances Pleasure Cruise He only appeared when Jacques Bond is introducing the secret agents to Red and Blue. After Jimmy Lowe introduced himself, he also introduced himself, but told them he wasn't really a secret agent, he was just an Italian. He may have died afterwards when the boat sinks due to the nuke bomb explosion. Taco Tuesday Gelato had a larger role in this episode. When Red and Blue go eat pizza at his and her mother's restaurant, Gelato realizes that neither of them have money to pay their pizzas. So he obligates them to work at the kitchen to make the pizzas for free. He first tells them to make 14 pizzas for some hungry bitches. When Red and Blue finish their pizza, he tells them to get out and then, her mother tells him that he never made a pizza so beautiful's like Red and Blue's. Gelato apologizes to his mother and then hugs her, almost crushes by her big boobs. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards. First Day of Cool He only appears as a cameo as a kid, when the other children are walking towards the school. A Hobbit of Thrones He made an appearance at the end delivering Pizza to Red and Blue's apartment, and then mistakes Blue saying "I'm gonna go play with myself." thinking he was 'buying' the pizza for himself. Trivia *It's possible he might've came back due to popular demand, like how Lord Tourettes became a recurring character. *His mother owns the local pizza shop. *His name, "Gelato", is Italian for Ice-cream, also used to describe a sweet treat that is served frozen. *He has a similar hair style like Broseph. *It's difficult that Lord Tourettes is his father, for the reason that Lord Tourettes is young to have a son almost the same age. *He was seen in the video game that Red was playing in part two of Dick Figures: The Movie. Since he is Italian, the game was obviously a parody of the Mario games. Gallery Gelato.png Gelato (in First Day fo Cool).png|Gelato (possibly) in First Day of Cool Gelato (Taco tuesday) 1.png Gelato (Taco tuesday) 2.png Gelato (Taco tuesday) 6.png|:O Gelato (Taco tuesday) 3.png|Nice-a pizza! Gelato (Taco tuesday) 4.png|Now get out Gelato (Taco tuesday) 5.png|I said get out!! Imma just italiano (Gelato).png|Eeeeehhh~! Gelato Bene 1 (A Hobbit of Thrones).png|"Eey! Did-a somebody order-a pizza?" Gelato Bene 2 (A Hobbit of Thrones).png|"You mean, BUY yourself?" Gelato Bene 3 (A Hobbit of Thrones).png|D= Category:Season 3 Category:Minor Characters Category:Characters Category:Season 4